


Winter Kitten

by Phi_JiJi



Series: My The Rose OneShots [1]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: A bit smut, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, but im bad at smut, cathybrid!woosung, i still cant tag for shit, maybe somehow?, the handjob is slightly described tho, they are whipped for each other, unistudent!jaehyeong, we die like the sinners we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: It's been two month since Jaehyeong started to feed a stray cat, when said cat seemigly invited himself in on a cold winter night
Relationships: Kim Woosung | Sammy/Lee Jaehyeong | Jeff
Series: My The Rose OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712212
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Winter Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first and hopefully not last contribution to the the rose ff tag djfhgf  
> i already have another (long term) planned but I'll tell you about it in the end-note if anyone is interested
> 
> I'm really sorry if this is bad, i havn't written something like this in a while and it took me way longer than i wanted it to oof  
> Also, I kinda tried a new writing style so sorry if it's even worse with that jhfag  
> (and sorry if i mispelled names, my autocorrect didn't save them yet and I didn't betaed it lul)
> 
> Anygays, I hope you'll enjoy uwu

It's been already two months since Jaehyeong started to feed the stray cat near his apartment. There would've been no way he would let a cat starve.

So just like every other day, the cat, which he decided to call Sammy, was waiting for him in front of the building, running up to him when he was in sight.

"Hello Sammy, are you hungry?", he asked the cat, getting a meow in response.  
"Wait here, I'll get you something" he told the animal.  
But this time, instead of following the instructions, Sammy followed Jaehyeong into the building.  
"Sammy, no. I told you to wait" Jaehyeong repeated what he just said, but the white cat continued his way towards the stairs.  
Once he was there, he meowed at Jaehyeong again as if he was mocking him for being slower.

Jaehyeong sighed in defeat. "You're lucky that pets aren't prohibited here" he mumbled, picking up the cat and going upstairs to his apartment.

The cat politely walked behind Jaehyeong once he set him down when he arrived in his floor.   
He also waited for the boy to unlock the door before slowly entering the apartment.

"I'll get you something to eat, don't break anything" Jaehyeong told the cat before going to his kitchen.   
He wasn't even sure if he still had any food for the cat because he didn't manage to make it to the pet store for a while.

After looking through several cupboards, the only thing he could find to give Sammy was a can of tuna, but cats like fish after all, right?  
Jaehyeong didn't even open the can completely when he could he the soft taps of Sammy's paws walking towards him.

Laughing at the cats reaction, he put some of the tuna on a saucer and putting it down where the cat was sitting.  
"Eat well" Jaehyeong said before leaving the kitchen and going to the living room instead so he could work on his papers. 

He was so emersed in his work that he didn't notice the cat coming up to him and hopping onto the sofa to lay down next to him, watching him with careful eyes.

Only when he finished his papers way after midnight, he noticed the white, fluffy presence of the cat right next to him.   
"Seems like you can stay overnight" Jaehyeong mumbled, petting the white fur as he saw snowflakes falling down from the sky.

When Jaehyeong got up to get ready for bed, Sammy followed every step of him, not leaving him for even a second until he laid down in bed where the cat laid down next to him, rolling up to a ball.  
"Good night, Sammy" the boy mumbled, getting a meow back.

____________________

When Jaehyeong woke up, there was a warm presence next to him.  
First, he wondered where it came from until he remembered that he took in Sammy for the night. Well, he more or less invited himself in.

He left his eyes closed for some more time, replaying his weirdly realistic dream.   
But cats cats turn into humans, right? That was just some weird dream...

A soft meow ripped him out of his thoughts, reminding him, that he should get up.  
"Good morning, Sammy" Jaehyeong mumbled, sitting up, still with his eyes closed.

"Good Morning" it came back, but Jaehyeong didn't give it further attention.   
"Why are you here Hajoon?", he asked, rubbing his eyes.   
"I'm not Hajoon" the voice said, making Jaehyeong open his eyes, now seeing the boy sitting in from him. White hair, some loose clothes and... Cat ears?   
"Who... Who are you?", Jaehyeong asked, clearly startled, trying to get some space between the two of them.   
"Sammy" the other answered "well, actually my name is Woosung, but you kept calling me Sammy" he then explained with a shy smile.   
"You have to be kidding me. Are you actually trying to tell me that you're Sammy? The cat, Sammy?", Jaehyeong tried to figure.   
"Well, considering that I have ears" he said, pointing at them "and a tail" he added while grabbing behind him and lifting up a fluffy tail "I would say yes, there's enough evidence to say so" the boy then ended, still smiling.

Trying to somehow process what Sammy, Woosung, just told him, he couldn't help but lean forward and touch the pair of ears on top of his head. They were actually grown into him.   
  


Jaehyeong didn't really know what he should do. Maybe Hajoon had some kind of explanation to it, he is a vet and has also always been into supernatural stuff after all.   
"What are you doing?", Woosung asked him as he stood up from his bed and took his phone.   
"I'm calling a friend" Jaehyeong told him, dialing Hajoon's number and calling him, leaving the room to do so.

The whole time, Woosung simply watched the other through the door, not moving from where he was.   
Not much later, the bell rang and Jaehyeong left to open the door.   
A bit reluctant, Woosung followed up to the doorframe of the bedroom, making sure that whoever would be at the door wouldn't be able to see him.   
  


"So, where your little cat?", Hajoon asked when he entered the apartment, Dojoon following behind him.   
"In my bedroom, come with me" the younger said, leading the other two to said room.

With every step they took, Woosung backed up a bit until his back hit the wall. He didn't really know how to react to the whole situation. What did Jaehyeong tell them? What will they do to him?

He didn't notice that he was crouching on the floor with his eyes closed and ears covered until he was carefully picked up and set down on the bed again.   
"You don't have to be afraid, Woosung. He won't hurt you" Jaehyeong reassured the other, carefully patting his head.

Slowly, Woosung opened his eyes again and looked at the guy in front of him who was smiling at him.   
"Hey, I'm Hajoon and this is Dojoon" he introduced himself and the other. "There's no need to be afraid, Jaehyeong just asked me to check up on you, okay?", he then continued.   
Woosung nodded, not seeing any other way out of it.

With that, Hajoon started his works. Checking on everything necessary even though he already had an idea of what was going on as he was in the same position only half a year ago.   
The whole time Woosung held onto Jaehyeong's sleeve, seeking some kind of comfort in him.

Even though it felt like forever for Woosung, Hajoon was finished quickly and asked Jaehyeong to talk to him in private so he could explain what he knew.  
With that, Woosung was left alone with Dojoon, who gave him some kind of weird feeling.  
"You don't have to worry, he knows what he's doing, kitty" Dojoon said with a laugh.  
"Don't call me that" Woosung hissed, crossing his arms.  
"Oh come on Woosung. We're on the same boat after all, aren't we?", the other laughed, confusing Woosung.  
It took a few moments to realise what Dojoon meant by what he said.   
"Do you mean you're-" he started, but didn't finish it.  
"Yeah, only that I'm not a cat but a dog instead" Dojoon explained.  
"Does Jaehyeong know? Of you, I mean", Woosung then asked.  
"No. At least not until today, who knows what Hajoon is telling him right now" the other shrugged. 

A few minutes later, Hajoon and Jaehyeong came back again. Jaehyeong's look didn't say anything about what he was thinking while he was eyeing Woosung.

"Well, I'll be leaving for work now, see you another time" Hajoon excused himself before leaving the apartment with Dojoon again. 

Jaehyeong looked at Woosung for a little longer, the other returning the gaze in a slightly confused manner.   
With a sigh Jaehyeong broke the eye contact. "I have to go to Uni now. I'll let you stay here at least for now because I _trust you_ to not do anything stupid, okay?", he then told the other who nodded in response. 

_______________

During his lectures Jaehyeong managed not to think about Woosung. It went even far enough that he actually _forgot_ that he was at his apartment when he invited some of his friends over to get a project done.

"Don't expect my apartment to be clean though, I didn't really thought anyone would come over" Jaehyeong said with a laugh, unlocking the door.   
"You always say that, but look: it's perfectly clean" Wonpil commented with a laugh.

To say that Jaehyeong was confused would probably be correct, because his apartment definitely wasn't _this_ clean when he left it in the morning.  
Only then it came back to his mind.  
"Sammy" he mumbled under his breath. He could just hope that he wouldn't come out from wherever he was.  
"Who's Sammy?", Dowoon asked with a frown, hearing what Jaehyeong said.  
"It's uhm... It's a cat I sometimes care for" he quickly explained himself

Trying not to think about it anymore, Jaehyeong made the group to start the project. But Woosung just didn't left his mind.  
What if he just left? It was possible after all, nothing was holding Woosung here. Maybe he even had a home he should return to.  
It somehow hurt him to think that, even though there was no need to, he barely knew him, even as an actual cat it has only been two months.

"Hey Jaehyeong, do you have a gluestick somewhere?", Jiwoo ripped him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, in the top drawer of my desk" he told her, so she stood up to make her way to his bedroom where his desk was in.

"Oh my god Jae! Why didn't you tell me that you have a cat?", Jiwoo squealed when she left the room again, holding Woosung in her arms.  
"It's not mine, I just took him in for the night because of the bad weather" Jaehyeong told her, looking at the white fluffball, who was looking rather in shock.  
"What's it's name?", she then asked, seemingly completely ignoring what Jaehyeong told her moments ago.  
"Sammy" he answered "and I think he would be grateful if you would let him down, he's not used to being handled" he added.  
Luckily Jiwoo listened to his words this time and set the cat on the floor.  
Once his paws touched the wood, Woosung went over to Jaehyeong, laying down right next to him.  
"He likes you more than me" Jiwoo whined, sitting back down on her place.  
"Well, I'm the one feeding him after all" Jaehyeong laughed, patting the cat.

During the rest of their work, Sammy (Jaehyeong decided to call him Sammy as a cat and Woosung as a human to not mix them up) stayed near Jaehyeong, watching him with what he was doing.

About two hours later, the group left Jaehyeong's apartment, after Jiwoo didn't want to stop petting Sammy for a while, and Jaehyeong let himself fall down onto the couch, shortly followed by Sammy jumping up next to him.

"Did you tidy up my apartment?", he asked Sammy once he was in sight.  
He got a meow in response, making him chuckle.  
"You must've been quite bored here, right? All alone" Jaehyeong sighed and picked Sammy up from next to him to put him down on his chest again.

Without hesitation, Sammy laid down on his chest, nuzzling his head in the crook of Jaehyeong's neck, purring deeply.

Jaehyeong dozed off and almost didn't notice how the weight on his chest got heavier before going away completely.

He woke up when he noticed someone kneel down next to him, slowly stroking through his hair.  
"Jaehyeong, wake up, I made food" Woosung's voice whispered, making Jaehyeong open his eyes.   
"Huh?", Jaehyeong mumbled, looking right into Woosung's eyes who was crouching in front of him.  
"Food" Woosung told him with a laugh, standing up again, dragging Jaehyeong up by his arms.  
"Where're your ears?", Jaehyeong asked, his voice still packed with sleep, following Woosung to the kitchen.  
"I have a full humane form" Woosung explained, sitting Jaehyeong down on one of the chairs before sitting down across from him. 

Honestly speaking, Jaehyeong was quite surprised at how good the food tasted and he was kind of sad once he finished it.  
"Don't look at me with such sad eyes, I can make it again whenever you want it" Woosung told him after also finishing his plate.  
After that, Woosung somehow managed to convince Jaehyeong in doing his papers while he would do the dishes.

It was weird how causal the whole situation felt, but it also felt nice to have company once in a while as Jaehyeong wasn't the one to like living in a dorm with multiple people and didn't have time to keep a pet.

_______________

It soon became like a routine: the two would fall asleep together and wake up together, Woosung mostly on his cat-form as Jaehyeong's bed wasn't the largest.   
Jaehyeong would then leave for uni and would come home to some kind of meal Woosung cooked with what he found around the apartment.   
The only thing Jaehyeong wasn't used to yet were the little kisses Woosung gave him whenever he came home. They were mostly subtle: when he came home Woosung would hug him (which was too cute for Jaehyeong's heart to handle) and give him a small peck on the neck, jaw or cheek , making Jaehyeong blush every single time.   
Sometimes, when Woosung knew that Jaehyeong had friends coming over he would greet him as Sammy, nudging his head against Jaehyeong's shin and meowing at him until he would pick him up and carry him wherever he was heading.

To make it more believable, Jaehyeong bought some cat accessories like a bed and some toys as well as two bowls to make it look as if Jaehyeong was actually fostering a cat during the cold winter months.   
And Sammy would sometimes play with the toys as well, not only when other people were over.

Like ever so often, the two of them were sitting in the living room, Jaehyeong working on stuff for his uni while Sammy was laying on his lap, staring at the laptop full of words he couldn't really figure so he concentrated on the TV behind the laptop instead where some kind of drama was running.

_______________

Woosung mainly wore Jaehyeong's clothes, even after the latter managed to make him order some clothes for himself on the internet.   
If Woosung wore his own clothes then only the pants matched with one of Jaehyeong's hoodies that were way too big on him, but he didn't care. And Jaehyeong must admit that Woosung looked cute like that. 

"Why do you always have to do so much for uni, it's unfair" Woosung whined, plopping down next to Jaehyeong on the couch, practically throwing his whole body over the other's lap.  
"My professor just hates us" Jaehyeong laughed, taking one of his hands off the keyboard and instead placed it on Woosung stomach that was revealed by him making way too big movements as always.  
The touch was cooling on the elder'a skin, but he liked it, it was a nice contrast to his own way too warm body.  
"Can't you just not do the work?", Woosung asked with big eyes, lifting up his upper body a bit, face close to Jaehyeong's.  
"Not really, they are important" Jaehyeong sighed. "But why is it unfair?", he then wanted to know what Woosung meant with his previous statement.  
"Because uni takes up so much of your time" Woosung pouted, looking anywhere but the other.  
"Is little Woosungie jealous that I'm not with him the whole day?", Jaehyeong teased, only getting a whine from the other in response as he blushed with a deep pink colour.

_______________

"Where are you going?", Woosung asked when Jaehyeong changed his clothes after getting all of his works done.  
"A friend if mine invited me to his birthday party so I'm pretty much bound to go there for at least a few hours" Jaehyeong told him, putting on a sweater over his button up.  
Woosung pouted at the answer, definitely not what he expected on hearing. "And when will you be back?", he therefore asked, more or less cuddling the doorframe while watching the other.  
"I hope soon, honestly. But I guess maybe around midnight?", the younger guessed, going up to the white haired boy and carefully pushing his bangs away to look at him. "So you don't need to wait for me. Just go to bed whenever you feel like it".  
Woosung wanted to protest, wanted Jaehyeong to take him with him so he wouldn't die of loneliness, he was so happy that Jaehyeong had accepted him to stay in his apartment and yet they sometimes didn't see each other more than back when Woosung was a street-cat.   
Of course Woosung's droopy eyes didn't go past Jaehyeong. "Tomorrow is Saturday, right? Why don't we go out together then?", Jaehyeong offered, Woosung's eyes immediately lot up, agreeing to the idea. 

It only took Jaehyeong a few more minutes until he finished changing and was at the door, Woosung seeing him off.  
"You'll be a good boy, right?", Jaehyeong asked one last time, making the other blush.  
"I will. I won't open the door for anyone, I won't wait for you and I won't go to bed too late" Woosung repeated the list of rules Jaehyeong told him before.  
With a smile, Jaehyeong ruffled through Woosung's hair before leaving for the night

_______________

It was pitch black outside when Woosung heard the door of the apartment open and he was on his feet within seconds.  
It's not like he didn't try to sleep, but even while wearing one of Jaehyeong's biggest hoodies and buried under his weighted blanket he couldn't calm down enough to fall asleep.

Woosung could already smell the alcohol that was clinging onto Jaehyeong's clothes and was probably also running through his system, but considering how quiet he was walking through the apartment Woosung guessed that he either wasn't too drunk or had a high tolerance.

"Oh, did I wake you up?", Jaehyeong asked when he saw Woosung's white hair in the dark hallway.  
"No, I couldn't sleep" Woosung admitted, looking at the younger as he didn't have any problems in seeing in the dark.  
"Let's get you to bed now, then" he said with a smile, walking towards Woosung with the slightest stumble.  
"I think I should rather get you to bed" Woosung laughed, meeting Jaehyeong in the middle and supporting him on the way to the bedroom.

Jaehyeong's body was warmer than usual but Woosung didn't really mind.  
"Come on Jaehyeong, get changed, you shouldn't sleep in those clothes" Woosung told him once he made it to his bed.

Even with a bit of protest, Woosung managed to get him out of his jeans, sweater and button up so he was only wearing his boxers and a tshirt.

Carefully, Woosung tucked the other under his blanket before taking the clothes, that were now spread over the floor, and folding them neatly.

"Woosungie" Jaehyeong whined, turning to the side in hopes of seeing the smaller somewhere in his room. Lucky for him, the white hair will always be a giveaway in the dark.  
"What is it?", the other asked, concern in his voice.  
"You should sleep too" Jaehyeong told him, holding out a hand for him to take.  
And who was Woosung to deny him?

Once Woosung was near enough for Jaehyeong to get a grip of him, he did exactly that and pulled the older onto the bed, hugging him tightly.  
"Sleep well, kitty" Jaehyeong mumbled before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately. 

_______________

It was nothing new for Jaehyeong to wake up with a morning wood, especially after he drunk the night before.  
It also wasn't new that he woke up spooning Woosung, hugging him tightly.  
What was new though was for one the mix of the two and second that Woosung had his ears and tail out for the first time after he first saw it as well as the small whimpers Woosung let out while slightly pressing his butt against Jaehyeong's member.

"Woosung?", Jaehyeong whispered, his voice still sleepy.  
But instead of an actual answer, Woosung just whined under his breath, a chocked off _meow_ coming from him.

To say that Jaehyeong didn't know what to do would be the least in this situation, so he somehow managed to get his phone from his nightstand and text Hajoon. Maybe he or Dojoon knew an answer to whatever was going with Woosung.

Sooner than he thought he got an answer and Jaehyeong could immediately tell that they were laughing at him for such a stupid question.

_'Dojoon said he's probably just horny lol'_

Great. So this means not only he has a morning wood, but Woosung is also horny to the extent of grinding down on him in his sleep.

He had so solve one of these problems first to then get to the second one so he tried to get up from behind Woosung, but he just whined in protest, his white ears flattening down.  
"Woosung, I have to get up, please" Jaehyeong tried to convince the other, not sure if he even registered him talking in the first place.

After a couple more tries, he manged to get out of the bed and now stood in front of it, letting the picture in from of him sink in.

Now that Jaehyeong wasn't behind him anymore, Woosung curled up in himself, his tail tucked between his legs and hands shaking, small whines leaving his throat ever so often.

If he wouldn't be hard already he probably would've grown a boner from the sight alone.   
Did Woosung always look so good in his clothes?

Trying to get the image out of his mind, but also fueled by it, he went to his bathroom to get rid of his own problem before dealing with Woosung's. 

When he re-entered his bedroom, Woosung was still in the exact same position as a few minutes ago, so Jaehyeong carefully sat down next to him.

The whines escaping Woosung were almost unbearable for Jaehyeong, yet he didn't really know what to do to help the smaller.  
The only thing that came to mind would be waking up the other so he could jerk off himself, but it seems as if Woosung wasn't in the condition to do so.

With a sigh, Jaehyeong carefully made Woosung sit up, who let out a small cry in response but then leaned against Jaehyeong's touch.

Woosung's body was so hot, even through Jaehyeong's clothes, but the latter didn't really care about that.  
Instead he did his best to position Woosung a bit better, making him sit between his legs so his back was comfortably leaning against his chest.  
Jaehyeong was careful in how he was handling Woosung, but still, with every move he made, Woosung whimpered under him.

"Come on Woosung, cooperate with me a bit" Jaehyeong mumbled, trying to get his pants down a bit.   
"hurts..." Woosung whined, but not really helping Jaehyeong with the task at hand.  
"I'm trying to help you but you have to lift your butt a bit for that" Jaehyeong told him and _finally_ Woosung listened to him and lifted up his hip.  
With that, Jaehyeong took his chance and tugged his joggers as well as his boxers down, making his already hard dick spring against his covered stomach.

A bit reluctant, Jaehyeong took Woosung's dick in his hand and began to jerk him off.  
Woosung was already a whining and whimpering mess, laying his head on Jaehyeong's shoulder and closing his eyes while the younger got him off.

The moans coming from Woosung began to get louder with every stroke and he soon also thrusted back into Jaehyeong's hand.  
"make it stop... so hot" Woosung whined, grabbing Jaehyeong's thigh.  
Without thinking about it, Jaehyeong slipped his other hand under the hoodie Woosung was wearing, quickly finding his hard nipple, tugging and twisting it, making the older moan.

"Your doing so good, kitty", Jaehyeong told the other, remembering how Woosung always seemed so happy but also flustered whenever he praised him.  
And just like he expected, he got a reaction from him. A pretty good one as well. Next to a drawn out moan, Jaehyeong could also feel Woosung's dick twitch in his hands.  
Picking up the pace a bit, Jaehyeong continued to jerk him off while playing with his nipple and continuing to praise him.

Soon, Woosung tensed up under the other's touch, cumming with a high and long moan, before going limp against Jaehyeong's chest and letting out a low purr.

Jaehyeong also needed a few moments to collect himself before leaning over to his nightstand to get some tissues to clean up his hands and then Woosung who still didn't seem to fully with the younger yet so Jaehyeong dressed the other again and laid him down on the bed before standing up to get him a new hoodie. There was cum on the other after all.

When he turned around again to get Woosung in the fresh piece of clothing he was met with blown wide eyes of said boy.  
Jaehyeong _really_ didn't know what he should say, but different to the reaction Jaehyeong feared, Woosung blushed deeply and mumbled something too quiet for Jaehyeong to understand.  
"What did you say?", Jaehyeong asked, tilting his head while giving Woosung the clean hoodie so he could change.  
"I'm sorry..." he said, it was still only a mumble, but louder than before.

_______________

They spent the weekend together as if nothing happened in the morning and soon it was monday again, meaning that Jaehyeong had to go to uni again.

Woosung was already pouting when Jaehyeong wanted to get out of the bed, complaining about how 'unfair' it was and that Jaehyeong didn't have enough free time to have fun.

"You lived without me before, you'll survive another day or two" Jaehyeong laughed, climbing out of his bed and getting changed.  
But Woosung didn't really wanted to accept that excused and continued to pout.  
"There will be enough time after uni, right? Until then you'll be good, right?", Jaehyeong asked, leaning down to the older.  
"Yes" Woosung answered, following Jaehyeong with his eyes until he left the apartment.

_______________

Jaehyeong was rather confused when Woosung didn't come to greet him when he opened the apartment door.  
But it somehow relieved him the tiniest bit because Jiwoo came with him to the apartment to pick some things up.

"Where's Sammy?", the girl asked immediately when she entered the apartment.  
"I don't know, maybe in my bedroom, maybe running around somewhere" Jaehyeong shrugged as he also just entered the room and couldn't know anyway.  
"Sad, I wanted to cuddle him" Jiwoo pouted, making Jaehyeong laugh.  
"Maybe another time" he told her before going to his bedroom as the stuff she needed are on his desk.

He didn't pay any mind to it when he entered the bedroom, going straight to his desk, but Jiwoo stopped in her tracks.  
"Okay forget Sammy for a second, who's _that_?", she asked, making the male turn around and then follow her eyes to his bed.

Woosung.

(at least he was fully human)

"That's... Uhm" Jaehyeong tried to find an excuse but his brain wasn't working.

"Did you hook up with him? Is he your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell us?", Jiwoo asked when she saw the boy hesitating with his answer.

"No, neither if those... He's... he's just living with me at the moment" Jaehyeong then managed to say, before turning back to his desk to get all things Jiwoo needed so could get her out of his apartment. Even though she will spread the 'news' to the rest of the group regardless of what Jaehyeong would tell her.

"Here's your stuff" he said once he collected everything and then continued to shove her out of the room again.  
"I get it, I get it, you want to be alone" the girl laughed before leaving the apartment.

The moment Jiwoo closed the door behind her, Jaehyeong could hear small steps behind him, causing him to turn around.   
Woosung's hair was a mess and he still looked rather sleepy even though he probably slept until now. But he looked cute nonetheless.   
"Slept well?", Jaehyeong asked with a laugh.   
The other only nodded before going up to the younger and hugging him and giving him a small peck on his neck.

_______________

"So uhm... my friends want to meet you" Jaehyeong mumbled into Woosung's shoulder.   
They were currently watching some random movie that was running on TV and Woosung made himself comfortable in Jaehyeong's lap.

Woosung frowned and turned his head a bit to look at the younger.   
"How do they know-" he started.   
"Yesterday, Jiwoo came by to get some stuff. And well, she saw you and apparently told all the others" Jaehyeong sighed, tightening the grip he had around Woosung's waist.   
"And what did you tell her?", he then asked, still a frown present on his face.   
"I told her that you're living with me for the time being but I don't think she believed me" the other huffed. 

"Who are those friends?", Woosung then asked, completely turning around as his position was getting too uncomfortable so he was now straddling Jaehyeong's lap.

"Do you remember the first or second day where some guys came after uni?", Jaehyeong asked, getting a hum in response, "mainly them and probably Hajoon and Dojoon" the younger added.   
"Urgh, that stupid mutt" Woosung growled.   
"You don't even know him, why do you call him stupid?", Jaehyeong laughed.   
"I met him once and he was mocking me nonstop" Woosung pouted before hiding his face in the crook of Jaehyeong's neck.   
"Maybe you'll get along better this time" Jaehyeong mumbled, holding the older close, closing his eyes. 

_______________

The group of friends met at Hajoon's place as he had the most space.  
But even after Woosung got to know everyone, he didn't left Jaehyeong's side for even a second to talk to anyone. At least he was comfortable enough to talk to Hajoon when they were sitting at the dinner table.

Of course all of the others, especially Jiwoo, continuously asked Woosung questions which he only answered reluctantly. But all in all, there was a nice atmosphere during the whole evening.

"Okay guys, time for some drinks" Dojoon announced filling up some cups with what seems like a mix of orange juice and vodka which he then gave everyone who was there.

"Is everything alright, Woosung?", Jaehyeong asked the older when he just stared down on his cup.  
"Yeah, I just can't drink alcohol well" Woosung mumbled.  
"It's fine, no one pressures you to drink it" Jaehyeong reassured him, ruffling his hair.  
"But it would be rude not to, he gave it to me after all" Woosung argued, making Jaehyeong laugh.  
"Don't worry about something like that" he told him, but Woosung didn't seem convinced and instead nipped on his drink.

After he only finished his first cup, you could already see a pink blush on Woosung's cheeks, but he didn't protest when Dojoon gave him more to drink.

"Urgh, I don't feel so well" Woosung mumbled once he got his second drink down.  
"I told you, you don't have to drink it" Jaehyeong reminded him, taking his cup away.  
"But-" Woosung wanted to protest, but Jaehyeong didn't let him.  
"No buts, you should know when it's best to stop" he told the other who was just pouting at him.  
"You're so mean" he pouted before climbing on Jaehyeong's lap and hugging him.

Jaehyeong just smiled at his behaviour before picking up the conversation again that he had with Dowoon, who first looked a little confused but then just tried to shake it off.

"So this is how 'he's just living with me' looks like" Jiwoo laughed when she saw the two on the sofa.  
"He's just drunk and therefore a bit clingy" Jaehyeong shrugged, even though there was a tint of pink covering his cheeks.

The girl only looked at him with a raised eyebrow, sitting down in the arm chair next to the sofa they were sitting on by now.

Jaehyeong was actually pretty sure that Woosung fell asleep by now, but he noticed that he was wrong when he felt something wet on his neck.  
First he thought Woosung maybe just drooled on him, but as it was continuous he quickly came to the conclusion that he was _licking_ his neck.

"Woosung, what do you think you're doing?", Jaehyeong asked him with a hushed voice, hoping the others wouldn't notice.  
But instead of an answer, Woosung just continued with his doing and then bit down on the spot, making Jaehyeong hiss under his breath.

He waited for a while, in hopes that Woosung might answer him after all, but the older just continued to nibble on his skin.

_______________

"I think Woosung drank a bit too much, so we'll be leaving first" Jaehyeong told Hajoon, once he got Woosung to stand up and found Hajoon in his kitchen.

Hajoon frowned at him first, it wasn't _that_ late after all, but when he saw the reddened skin on Jaehyeong's neck his frowned turned into a smile.  
"Sure, get home safe" he told the two.  
  


Luckily, Jaehyeong's apartment wasn't too far away so they could easily walk and Woosung could sober up as well.  
But right now, the older couldn't even walk in a straight line so Jaehyeong supported him by having his own arm around the other's waist and Woosung's arm draped over his shoulder.

After about half of the way Woosung could walk on his own again so Jaehyeong let go of him.  
What he didn't expect though, was Woosung taking his hand instead, interwinding their fingers and smiling at him cutely when their eyes met.

The rest of the walk was as silent as the beginning, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silent as they just enjoyed each other's company

They soon arrived at the apartment Woosung still didn't let go of Jaehyeong hand.  
"Let's get you to bed, okay?", Jaehyeong said, dragging him along, but Woosung tried his best to protest.  
"What is it now?", Jaehyeong asked, turning around to the older.

Woosung seemed to hesitate with whatever he wanted to say, but he then took a deep breath and looked at the other.  
But before he said anything he stepped closer to Jaehyeong, his eyes studying his features before meeting his eyes again.  
"Can... can I kiss you?", he then asked in a whisper.

Jaehyeong fist didn't react, making Woosung unsure about what he just said and wanted to back away, a deep red color on his cheeks. "Forget it, I-" he began but was cut short by Jaehyeong pulling him near.  
"Why are you suddenly asking for permission?", he asked with a laugh, making Woosung blush even deeper.  
"We-well I tho-thought you might not-" Woosung stuttered, trying to keep eye-contact with the other, but broke it soon.

"What did you think?", Jaehyeong asked him, carefully grabbing his chin to make him look at him again.  
"Tha-that you might not... not want to" he mumbled, grabbing Jaehyeong's arms to have some kind of hold as his knees felt like they were turning into pudding.

Instead of replying to his statement, he pulled him closer by his chin and pressed their lips together.  
First it was innocent, until Woosung slowly started to move his lips, which Jaehyeong then did as well.

Woosung let out a small whine when Jaehyeong licked over his lips before he carefully opening them, giving the younger access to his mouth.   
Jaehyeong's hand soon wandered from Woosung's chin to his hip when the latter felt being pinned against the wall, whimpering at the touch.

The older carefully loosened his grip on Jaehyeong's arms and instead wrapped his arms around the others neck, holding him close.

When Jaehyeong felt something hit his leg, he opened his eyes, looking down only to see Woosung's tail apparently came out and was slightly twitching.  
Jaehyeong couldn't contain a laughter when he saw that, to the displeasure of Woosung as he broke the kiss due to that.  
"Are you that excited?", Jaehyeong asked him, making the older blush once again.  
"It's your fault..." Woosung tried to argue but was cut off by his own moan as Jaehyeong took the base of his tail between his fingers and squeezed it slightly.  
"Unfair" the older whined, trying to get his tail out of the others grip but to no avail. "Stop teasing me" he then tried to get the attention of Jaehyeong back and away from his tail.  
"Sorry" the younger whispered before reconnecting their lips again to a hot kiss.

_______________

"Soooo, you and Woosung...?", Dowoon grinned when Jaehyeong came to uni on monday with a turtleneck.  
It's not like he never wears them, but he couldn't exactly cover all the hickeys with it  
"What about us?", Jaehyeong asked, trying to be oblivious.

Jiwoo groaned in annoyance. "Are you a thing now?", she came right to the point, as always.  
Jaehyeong blushed at the question, stuttering something that weren't really words.  
"Well, you obviously made out, so there must be something" the girl then said, leaning back and crossing her arms.  
"I... Uhm, I honestly don't know" Jaehyeong then mumbled, looking down to his hands.  
"Seriously?", Dowoon asked, baffled on how stupid his friend seemed to be.

"Okay, okay... How far did you go?", Jiwoo then asked, trying to sort out the situation.  
When Jaehyeong didn't answer and instead just blushed more she could already think about what happened.

"Wait, that means out Jaehyeongie here isn't a virgin anymore" Dowoon exclaimed, hitting the said male on the back.  
"Could you _not_ yell that out loud?", Jaehyeong hissed at him, but his friend only grinned.

"So you did it all the way, but you're not sure if you're dating now or not?", Jiwoo once again began to question the other who could only nod in response.  
"Okay so either you'll go talk to him asap or I'll do it for you" she then announced with a stern voice.  
"I'll talk to him, don't be so nosy" Jaehyeong told her with a sigh.

_______________

When Jaehyeong entered his apartment after uni, he expected to be greeted by Woosung as always, but instead of going in for a hug, Woosung halted in front of him with a nervous expression.

"I'm home" Jaehyeong said, after they just looked at each other for a while, not moving.  
"Welcome back" Woosung answered, before taking another step towards the older, standing on his tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you" Jaehyeong mumbled, once Woosung was standing properly again, their faces still close to each other.  
"I love you too" Woosung replied with a light blush on his cheeks.

Jaehyeong still can't believe it came to this because Woosung decided to invite himself in on a cold November night, but he was glad he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to leave comments and kudos uwu
> 
> Like I said in the beginning, I already have a long-term The Rose fic planned,,, it will probably take some time until I'm able to upload it tho. Also, I'll probably first start uploading it on wattpad. you can find me there @phi_jiji as well if you would like to check me out there (I also have an ateez, woosan, fic there if anyone is intereste)
> 
> I hope to see y'all in a later project uwu
> 
> Phi~


End file.
